Un footing ?
by Solene Kuga
Summary: Je vous propose pour patienter un peu en attendant la suite de mes autres fanfictions un one shot suivi d'un lemon. Du shiznat, du sexe, des accessoires ... Vous voilà prévenus :p
1. Chapter 1

_**On va chez moi ? **_

Qui aurait cru qu'une femme aussi élégante et sophistiquée que Fujino pouvait être aussi endurante et vive ? Toujours sur ses talons, j'halète rudement, fatiguée de notre petit footing. Je peux admirer, mon appât : les muscles de son alléchant fessier travailler au rythme de sa course. Malgré mes efforts, elle commence à me semer et, sentant mon corps faiblir, je dois m'empresser de lui demander de s'arrêter.

Elle stoppe enfin sa course effrénée, se retourne vers moi qui me penche douloureusement en avant pour reprendre mon souffle. Mes jambes me lancent horriblement. Je me laisse tomber sur la pelouse du parc et relève mon regard vers elle. Essoufflée certes, elle ne semble pourtant pas au bout de ses forces, contrairement à moi.

-Ara, Kuga san, vous allez bien ?

Lui proposer de courir avec moi pour l'impressionner était une erreur. Elle m'avait bluffée. Moi qui pensais qu'elle n'aurait même pas tenu dix minutes ... Elle m'avait entrainée sans ménagement dans une course poursuite de plus d'une heure et avait sûrement encore assez d'énergie pour me trainer encore une demi heure. Je suis assez mécontente de moi : couverte de sueur, rouge tomate, haletante à souhait alors qu'elle est prête à repartir comme si de rien n'était.

J'aperçoit une fontaine à eau non loin de là. Je me mets difficilement debout et vais me désaltérer sans plus attendre. J'avale plusieurs gorgées d'eau, me retourne vers elle et m'approche, mes jambes menaçant de me lâcher. Je l'invite à s'asseoir sur un banc tout juste derrière elle d'un geste de la main avant de m'y affaler avec un empressement non dissimulé. Elle se pose à mes cotés avec élégance et déclare, amusée :

-Je pensais que la Terrible Kuga - si acclamée et crainte par ses supérieurs - se montrerait plus résistante. Je suis ... Comment dire ? Déçue ?

Je grogne imperceptiblement. Cette pimbêche, aussi sexy soit-elle, me tournait en ridicule alors qu'elle n'était qu'une petite nouvelle dans mon service. Je lui jette un regard froid, prête à la remettre à sa place, puis me ravise, croisant ses sublimes mirettes pétillant de malice. Je soupire et répond, reconnaissant qu'elle était assez douée :

-Je suis très endurante, tu l'es plus, c'est tout. Ça ne fait pas de moi une faible alors ne ...

Elle m'interrompt et m'annonce aussitôt de sa voix taquine qui me fait littéralement fondre :

-Ara, je n'ai jamais dis ça ~

Je ferme les yeux, gérant mon envie de lui sauter dessus puis serrant mes mains sur le bord du banc, lance, agacée d'être si banale et frêle à côté d'elle :

-Je sais, je sais ! Je le disais juste. Et arrête de me vouvoyer et de parler de moi à la troisième personne ! Nous sommes collègues, c'est énervant !

Contrairement à ce que je pensais, elle ne s'emporte pas mais reste calme et espiègle. Une main passe délicatement dans mes cheveux, les caressant légèrement. Dieu ! Que faisait-elle ! Je rougis et m'écarte rapidement d'elle alors qu'elle répond .

-Si Natsuki le désire ...

Elle s'arrête et rit gaiement face à mon embarras. Bordel, qu'est-ce-qui lui prenait !

-Ara, ara, ne soyez ... Ne sois pas si gênée. Je voulais simplement "Elle rapproche sa main puis l'éloigne doucement, désirant me montrer quelque chose" enlever ça ... "Elle laisse la feuille s'envoler et continue comme blessée" Je ne pensais pas que je répugnais Natsuki à ce point ...

J'écarquille les yeux et me redresse aussitôt. Elle allait pleurer. Mais pourquoi ? J'ouvre la bouge, puis la referme ne sachant quoi dire. Je grogne à nouveau et finis par répondre en bafouillant honteusement :

-Non ... Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ... Je veux dire. T-tu n'es pas répugnante ! Non vraiment -

Un rire clair parvint à mes oreilles. J'observe ma collègue très amusée, m'accroupis au sol face à elle et plonge mon visage dans mes mains pour dissimuler ma gêne.

-Tu aimes me faire tourner en bourrique n'est-ce-pas ...

Un simple "oui" taquin s'échappe de ses lèvres et me fait soupirer. Je relève mon regard vers elle puis le baisse, voyant qu'elle me fixe. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux et les ébouriffe légèrement avant de me relever et de lui tendre ma main pour l'inviter à se lever. Shizuru l'observe plusieurs secondes avant de se décider à la prendre, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle laisse glisser délicieusement ses doigts sur ma peau avant de les resserrer délicatement sur ma main.

Ce n'est pas bon ... Mes pommettes rougissent légèrement et automatiquement. J'essaye de le masquer en me retournant et lui demande en l'entraînant dans mon sillage :

-On va chez moi ?

Aucune réponse. Je me retourne vers elle. Fujino semble particulièrement surprise et ses joues prennent de très légères couleurs. Euh ? Je réfléchis longuement au pourquoi de son silence et rougit de plus belle alors qu'elle prend enfin la parole mi amusée mi embarrassée :

-Ara, ara, Natsuki ne va t'elle pas trop vite en besogne ?

Je relâche sa main et m'agite, plus rouge que jamais.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu vas t'imaginer, bon sang ! J'habite à deux pas d'ici ... J'avais besoin d'une douche et je voulais t'offrir un verre ! Tu es-

-Bien, alors allons y ~

Je soupire lourdement, passe une main sur mon visage brûlant et ouvre la marche. Ce n'était vraiment pas bon ...

* * *

J'ouvre la porte de mon studio et laisse entrer, mon invitée qui jette rapidement un regard curieux à mon intérieur. Fière de moi pour avoir ranger plus tôt dans la journée mes affaires, je la suis, claque la porte et enlève mes chaussures que je jette sans égard dans le couloir. Elle inspecte déjà les moindres recoins de la pièce, un peu trop curieuse à mon goût et après avoir fait le tour du propriétaire, me lance sans ménagement :

-Ara, je dirais que le rangement n'est pas ton fort, Natsuki ...

Elle aperçoit un morceau de tissu dépassé de sous mon canapé, s'en saisit et me le tend pour confirmer ses dires. Je reconnais un de mes sous vêtements que je lui arrache aussitôt des mains avant de le fourrer hâtivement dans la poche de mon jogging. Son doux rire s'élève à nouveau. Elle s'approche de moi mais je me recule, méfiante, et lui lance, énervée qu'elle se moque de moi :

-On ne t'a jamais dit qu'on ne devait pas fouiner dans les affaires des autres ? Et puis, j'ai du passer à côté quand j'ai rangé ce matin ...

Elle s'arrête à quelques centimètres de moi, balaye du regard la pièce et marmonne, sceptique :

-Rangé, hein ...

Mais elle se fout de ma gueule ! Je croise les bras sur mon torse et ne peux m'empêcher de bouder. Je l'invite et elle se permet de critiquer ! Franchement-

Son regard se pose sur moi puis se fait plus insistant. Je me recule et détourne mon propre regard, ne supportant pas d'être fixée.

-Peu importe ! Si tu veux quelque chose, tu n'as qu'à regarder dans la cuisine. Il y a des soda ... "Je réfléchit quelques instants puis désigne un placard du doigt qu'elle regarde immédiatement" Thé ... "Je lui montre un autre meuble et ajoute" Théière ... "Pour finir, je désigne le robinet" Eau ...

Je me tourne vers la porte de salle de bain et annonce en l'ouvrant :

-Je vais prendre une douche, fais comme chez toi.

Je referme la porte à clé, - sait-on jamais avec cette femme - me regarde brièvement dans la glace et me déshabille. Pourquoi une aussi délicieuse personne me tourne autour ? Je veux dire ... Je suis assez banale, j'ai plutôt tendance à effrayer les gens et il n'y a qu'au boulot que je suis douée. Je défais mon soutien gorge et mon shorty et entre dans ma douche. En fait, je ne pourrais pas vraiment me qualifier d'ordinaire mais à côté de Fujino, je me sens si ... Nulle ... Je soupire et fais couler l'eau, heureuse de pouvoir enfin me laver. Je commençais à en avoir marre de sentir le fauve.

Je profite longuement de ma douche avant qu'un fracas ne retentisse. J'éteins l'eau, tire le rideau et appelle automatiquement ma collègue. Q'est-ce-qu'elle avait ENCORE fait ?

Aucune réponse. Je retente ma chance mais face au silence insistant, je saute hors de la douche, saisis hâtivement une serviette que j'enroule brièvement autour de mon corps toujours nu et me précipite sur la porte que j'ouvre rapidement. Je cherche la châtaigne du regard, inquiète et finit par la retrouver par terre, à mi chemin entre la cuisine et le canapé. Je maintiens la serviette d'une main contre ma peau et m'agenouille à ses côtés.

Bon sang ... Je la secoue vivement, l'appelle et l'entends gémir. Elle se redresse, une main sur le nez, s'assoit sur le tapis et porte finalement son attention sur moi.

-Hey, Fujino, ça va ?

Elle continue de me fixer sans faire le moindre geste comme choquée. Je renouvelle ma question, ne portant aucune attention à ma nudité, en vain. Son regard descend plus bas sur mes cuisses encore humides et reste bloqué, alors que ses joues se teignent d'un rouge vif. Mon regard suit le sien et je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir furieusement à mon tour.

Elle éloigne finalement sa main de son visage et l'approche de moi. Je suis attentivement son geste et tente de m'éloigner quand ses doigts se referment sur ma serviette, seul tissu me recouvrant encore. Je tombe en arrière et tente de me redresser.

Vous ai-je dis à quel point j'étais gênée ?

Ma main part toute seule alors que je la sens tirer timidement mon seul linge. Elle accuse le coup mais ne s'arrête pas pour autant. Je me sens pousser en arrière et son corps vient se presser contre le mien. J'ai chaud ... Extrêmement chaud.

La diablesse m'arrache la serviette et me maintient au sol. Je cache mon visage. Mon corps frissonne contre le sien et je n'ai même pas la force ou la volonté de me débattre.

Elle approche ses lèvres moqueuses de mon oreilles et y murmure doucereusement :

-Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant tout à l'heure, Détective Kuga ~

Elle désigne un des tiroirs de ma table de chevet et ronronne, malicieuse :

-Kuga san est une petite cachotière ~

J'observe vaguement le tiroir, sachant pertinemment duquel elle parle et me sens rougir et faiblir atrocement. L'inviter chez moi n'avait vraiment pas été la meilleure de mes idées. Je tente une unique fois de la repousser, tout en sachant que je n'y arriverais pas et geins malgré moi.

Elle se décale et ses yeux amarantes parcourt bien vite mon corps que je tente encore de cacher. Elle se relève m'attirant avec elle et me jette sur mon lit. Elle saute aussitôt sur le matelas et me chevauche rapidement avant d'ouvrir doucement le tiroir qui avait attirer sa curiosité quelques minutes plus tôt.

Je la vois me contempler de tout son haut, claquant contre l'une de ses paumes une cravache que j'avais affectionné par le passé qu'elle ne tarde pas à laisser glisser sur l'intérieur de mes cuisses, me provoquant ouvertement.

-Natsuki a était une très vilaine fille ~

Erreur ! Inviter Fujino chez moi avait vraiment était la "meilleure" de mes idées.


	2. Chapter 2

_** Lemon**_

Cela fait déjà plusieurs minutes qu'elle me nargue en caressant trop lentement à mon goût ma peau avec le cuir de ma cravache. Frustrée, je ne peux m'empêcher de grogner pourtant très légèrement. Erreur ... Je n'ai rien le temps de voir, tout ce que je sais c'est que ma joue me brûle maintenant atrocement et que Shizuru en est forcément la coupable. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien, l'accusant silencieusement alors qu'elle éloigne la cravache de ma pommette douloureuse.

-On ne grogne pas ~

Elle à l'air de beaucoup s'amuser et j'aime ça d'une certaine façon. Elle se baisse et lèche amplement ma blessure en glissant délicieusement le fouet sur mon entre-jambe. Je soupire automatiquement et rougit fortement. Mes mains cherchent d'elles mêmes à lui ôter son haut mais se retrouvent plaquer contre l'oreiller avec force.

-Vais-je devoir t'attacher ? Je suis sûre que ça te plairait, Kuga ~

Je la vois fouiller à nouveau dans le tiroir, en tirer une paire de menottes qu'elle m'enfile hâtivement de sorte à me bloquer contre les barreaux de mon lit. Elle sourit cruellement, se glisse entre mes cuisses humides et mime quelques mouvements de bassins prononcés. Dieu, cette femme sait y faire ... Je l'observe, enchantée mais surprise. Qui aurait cru que Fujino puisse être si ... Sauvage.

Elle approche ses lèvres des miennes mais se retire immédiatement, se contentant de les effleurer pour mieux les glisser plus bas en déposant de délicieux baisers contre ma peau brûlante.

-Shizuru ...

Je me tends au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approche de mon intimité. Mais finalement, ses lèvres dérivent sur mes cuisses, la contournant soigneusement et remonte vers les miennes, les embrassant sans plus attendre.

-Natsuki est bien impatiente ~

Je gémis et tire sur mes liens lorsqu'elle se redresse et descend du lit. Je l'observe, étonnée mais me rassure bien vite quand je la vois se dévêtir atrocement lentement. Je relève comme je peux ma tête, puis grogne en me laissant retomber sur le matelas. Satanées chaînes !

Fujino frôle le lit et s'approche de la table de chevet en string. Je tourne la tête pour mieux la mater mais finit par rougir furieusement quand je vois l'objet qu'elle vient de saisir. Pourquoi je ne range jamais mes putains de joujoux !

Je m'agite malgré moi quand je vois Shizuru faire lentement glisser son sous vêtement sur ses cuisses si _sexy_ avant d'enfiler le god-ceinture dont j'avais presque omis l'existence. Oh, putain, putain, putain ... Je ferme fortement les yeux et sens un corps ce coller au mien. Je peux sentir le bout de mon jouet taquiner mon entre-jambe alors que ma collègue s'amuse à agiter très légèrement le bassin. Elle dépose un doux baiser dans ma nuque avant d'y planter furieusement ses crocs, me faisant me tendre et glapir. Sa mâchoire se relâche enfin et sa langue vient caresser la morsure tandis que ses mains remontent mes cuisses et les resserrent autour de sa taille. Elle presse plus fortement le sex toy contre mon intimité et prends en bouche un de mes seins qu'elle tête vigoureusement avant de remonter son visage vers le mien.

-Tu as des jouets très sympathiques, Kuga ~ "Elle m'embrasse à peine et continue" Je ne te savais pas si "soumise".

Je soupire fortement, n'en pouvant déjà plus et rétorque, embarrassée mais désireuse :

-Et moi, je ne te savais pas si curieuse !

Je l'entends pouffer de rire et sens ses deux mains parcourir sauvagement mes cuisses.

-Tu ferais mieux d'être plus docile. Je pourrais continuer ça toute la journée.

Je jure et tire férocement sur mes chaînes.

-Tu ne paies rien pour attendre, Fujino !

Elle enfonce aussitôt ses griffes dans ma joue et gratte la blessure qu'elle m'avait infligée un peu plus tôt avant de se redresser et de reprendre la cravache qu'elle avait délaissée. Elle n'hésite même pas à me fouetter à deux reprises aléatoirement et alors que je me crispe, accusant le coup, elle ronronne :

-A croire que Natsuki aime bien être punie ~

La diabolique Fujino envoie valser le fouet de l'autre côté de la pièce tandis que je fulmine silencieusement contre elle, et plonge sans plus attendre son nouveau jouet dans mon intimité.

-Ah !

Je me crispe, ne m'y attendant pas et resserre mes cuisses sur son bassin qu'elle agite déjà comme une petite folle en balayant ma peau de ses lèvres sulfureuses. Bon sang, laissez moi un peu de répit ... Mon amante ralentit le rythme pour finalement se relever et faire glisser sur ses bras le dernier de ses vêtements. Je découvre sa poitrine parfaite et alléchante à souhait qu'elle ne rougit aucunement de dévoiler.

-Pfiou ...

Elle me lance un regard intéressée et enfonce plus profondément le god, m'arrachant un doux gémissement.

-Ara, Kuga san voit quelque chose qui lui plaît ?

Je grogne, essayant d'atteindre l'un de ses seins avant de me recoucher docilement sous elle. Elle me tends un sourire sadique, passe ses mains sous mon dos, de sorte à soulever mon buste et se cale contre moi avant de baiser avidement ma poitrine et de reprendre ses va-et-vient. Putain, qu'elle est douée.

Je tourne ma tête sur le côté, me laisse complètement faire et l'entends clairement haleter contre ma poitrine, au bout de quelques minutes. Elle se redresse, brûlante et beaucoup moins fière et dominatrice pour mieux m'embrasser et me cajoler. Je réponds à ses baisers et ses étreintes comme je peux, me crispant contre elle, à deux doigts de jouir puis enfouit mon visage contre son cou parfumé alors qu'elle accélère le pas. Soudainement je me tends et perds tout contrôle, je tire furieusement sur mes liens et gémit plus fortement contre sa peau.

-Et si tu me balançais simplement le nom de tes petits camarades ?

L'adolescent qui me faisait face cracha vulgairement sur la table.

-J'ai rien à te dire, salope.

* * *

Sérieusement, je prenais sur moi comme je pouvais depuis plus d'une heure mais là, c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait débordé le vase ! Je m'étais réveillée au matin seule, je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles de Shizuru de toute la journée, j'avais glissé dans ma douche, m'étais ouvert l'arcade et pour couronner le tout, j'avais passé un temps fou à courir après ce connard de première !

Je me lève, ne tenant plus, saisis le blondinet par le col et le cogne de toutes mes forces, furieuse.

-Enfoiré ! Je vais t'émasculer mon gars, on verra si tu ouvriras encore ta gueule après !

Je m'apprête à le frapper de nouveau, lorsque la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire s'ouvre. Je ne me retourne même pas, plus énervée que jamais lorsqu'une voix que je connais bien nous interrompt :

-Ara, Kuga san, vous ne devriez pas vous en prendre de cette façon à ce garçon. L'abus de pouvoir est sévèrement sanctionné ~

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire et de demander, très amusée :

-Huh ? Et qu'allez vous faire, Fujino san ?

* * *

J'espère que ce petit texte vous a plu ! ^^ Laissez des reviews !


	3. Chapter 3

Une paire de lèvres audacieuses s'empare des miennes. Une langue perverse se promène sur ma bouche que j'entrouvre par gourmandise. J'approfondit le baiser, me resserrant contre ma collègue haletante, mes mains se promenant sur son uniforme, s'attardant sur son sublime fessier.

-Natsuki ...

Elle ôte hâtivement mon haut et me pousse à l'intérieur de son salon beaucoup plus spacieux et ordonné que le mien. Elle claque la porte derrière nous, jette mon t-shirt dans le couloir et me plaque aussitôt contre un mur. Je lâche un léger gémissement et l'attire contre moi pour mieux l'embrasser de nouveau. Je la sens me soulever, s'aidant de la paroi. J'encercle donc sa taille de mes jambes et son cou de mes bras, lui facilitant le portée alors qu'elle m'entraîne vers sa table de salon sur laquelle elle m'invite bien vite à m'asseoir. Je m'exécute et défait fébrilement son ceinturon que je pose à mes côtés, faisant tinter ses menottes, son revolver ainsi que sa matraque sur le bois. Je souris automatiquement en déboutonnant son chemisier bleu.

-Bosser pour le commissaire et baiser ses employés : Mon boulot est d'enfer ~

Elle me fixe, me laisse docilement lui défaire son haut que je finit par laisser glisser au sol et me pousse sèchement en arrière. Ma tête heurte violemment la table, m'arrachant un glapissement de douleur et de surprise. Je porte immédiatement une main à l'arrière de ma tête que je masse vivement.

-Ara, qui baise qui ? Nastuki parle beaucoup plus qu'elle n'agit.

Je grogne furieusement tandis qu'elle m'écarte les cuisses et se colle à moi, puis profite de ma position pour griffer vivement son dos dénudé. Elle lâche un juron duquel je m'étonne fortement et entreprend de m'ôter mon jean ainsi que mon boxer qu'elle fait impatiemment glisser sur mes jambes.

Shizuru s'intéresse finalement à mon soutien gorge qu'elle ne prend même pas la peine de défaire correctement. Elle l'arrache sans plus attendre sous mes protestations.

-Putain Shizuru ! C'était mon soutif préféré !

Fujino m'ignore et se met littéralement et prestement à nu, jetant son képi, sa jupe noire, et ses sous vêtements affriolants aléatoirement sur le sol. Je rougis légèrement et reste ébahie. Sexy ... Elle se cale de nouveau contre moi, déjà surexcitée et brûlante, capture mes lèvres et soupire d'aise.

Ma collègue se décale quelques secondes et descends ses lèvres sur l'une de mes cuisses qu'elle baise avec insistance alors que je passe une main dans ses cheveux, fascinée. Elle dépose un baiser sur mon bassin, remonte et niche son visage dans mon cou pour mieux m'étreindre.

-Natsuki est vraiment très appétissante, j'ai bien envie de la dévorer ~

Je glisse mes mains sur ses reins jusqu'à ses fesses rebondies que je caresse lentement avant de resserrer mon étreinte.

-Tu l'es bien plus ...

Je ferme les yeux et soupire. C'était vrai : Fujino est vraiment parfaite ...

Je me redresse, l'obligeant à se relever et la pousse légèrement avant de me saisir de son arme qui reposait jusqu'à là gentiment dans son holster. Elle m'observe, interloquée et reste interdite quand je pointe le revolver sur elle en déclarant soudainement amusée :

-Vous êtes en état d'arrestation, Fujino san ! On se retourne, les mains derrière le dos ! Pas de mouvements brusques ~

Ma collègue tend sa main vers moi, l'air atrocement sérieuse :

-Tu devrais me rendre ça avant de blesser quelqu'un ...

Je pouffe de rire et approche l'arme de son visage.

-Me prends pas pour une débile. Je suis détective : Les armes ça me connaît. Maintenant fais ce que je te dis ~

Elle soupire lourdement et s'exécute. Je la plaque sauvagement contre la table et la maintient tout en lui enfilant ses propres menottes malgré son agitation.

-Chacun son tour, Fujino ~

Je souris, fière de moi et attrape ses hanches avant de mimer plusieurs coups de reins et d'ajouter quelque peu déçu :

-Dommage que je n'ai pas mon jouet, je t'aurais fait quelques merveilles.

Mon attention se porte sur le dernier outil de ma collègue.

-Mais je crois que je pourrais me contenter de ça ~

Elle tente de se redresser automatiquement, voyant à quoi je fais allusion mais je la tiens plaquer contre le bois et me saisit de sa matraque, malicieuse. Je lèche soigneusement mon nouvel accessoire et ne peux m'empêcher de m'en servir contre son superbe séant. Ma belle accuse le coup aussi silencieusement qu'elle le peut, ne voulant pas m'accorder plus de plaisir mais s'agite délicieusement. Je la frappe à nouveau, lui arrachant un gémissement et approche l'arme de son intimité. Elle grogne au contact de sa matraque, m'obligeant à la fesser une troisième fois puis se montre finalement docile. Un sourire sadique se dessine bien malgré moi sur mes lèvres.

-Allez, on écarte bien les jambes, Fujino.

Elle obéit, frissonnant fébrilement à mon plus grand plaisir. Je caresse délicatement son fessier meurtri et me régale du spectacle, ayant une vue imprenable sur tout ce qui pouvait me sembler intéressant. Finalement je m'abaisse et approche mes lèvres de son entre-jambe que je lèche amplement, lui arrachant un doux gémissement. Je m'attarde sur son clitoris puis me relève quand je la juge prête et assez humide. Je m'essuies les lèvres, je peux la sentir trembler d'impatience.

-Tu en as vraiment envie, hein ...

Je presse mon nouveau jouet contre son intimité et la pénètre doucement, enfonçant lentement et profondément l'objet en elle. Elle se crispe automatiquement et tente de retenir un glapissement.

-Hey détends toi, Shizuru ...

J'ai vraiment du mal à garder mon calme. J'agite la matraque, m'allonge contre elle et baise avidement le haut de son dos avant de descendre mes lèvres jusqu'à l'une de ses fesses dans laquelle je ne peux m'empêcher de planter délicatement mes canines. Un gémissement s'échappe d'entre ses lèvres, me faisant frémir de plaisir. Putain ... Je vais jamais tenir ...

Je me redresse et commence de longs va-et-vient tortueux sous les halètements de ma compagne qui n'en peux déjà plus.

-Pfiou ...

Je la sens se tendre délicieusement. Cela m'excite au plus haut point. Je la retourne brusquement, l'oblige à se lever et la jette sur le canapé. Je m'approche d'elle, délaissant la matraque et m'agenouille devant elle avant d'écarter grandement ses cuisses, de poser ses jambes sur mes épaules et d'approcher mes lèvres de son intimité humide à souhait. Je passe une unique et ample fois ma langue sur toute sa surface, me délectant de sa mouille puis suçote avidement son clitoris.

-Ah ...

Elle rougit furieusement et gémit de plus bel, appréciant mon traitement particulier. J'ai à peine glisser un doigt en elle qu'elle se tend brusquement et jouit contre ma bouche, alors que je ne m'y attends pas. Je recule mon visage, me pourlèche les babines et la regarde haleter dangereusement. J'approche ma bouche malicieuse de son oreille et y glisse, taquine :

-Petite joueuse ~

Ce dit, je dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres et part à la recherche de sa jupe noir dont je fouille les poches et en sors des clés. Je retourne la libérer, l'allonge contre le sofa et me cale contre elle pour mieux la cajoler. Elle en profite quelques minutes et brusquement, d'un coup de rein, me pousse sur le sol avant de me chevaucher fièrement. Ma compagne me dérobe un baiser, se redresse et me méprise de toute sa hauteur.

-Prêt pour un deuxième round, ma belle ?

Décidément, je ne peux que le confirmer : Inviter Fujino chez moi avait vraiment été la meilleure de mes idées.

-Evidemment ~


End file.
